


Stick Shift

by AceLotti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Driving Lessons, Pack Family, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well I just turned sixteen and wouldn't mind getting my driving licence..." Erica enlists the Pack to teach her to drive, and Derek firmly believes that everyone should learn to drive stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Shift

“Why can’t I drive the Camero?” Erica asked as she buckled her seatbelt in the driver’s seat of Stiles’ Jeep. 

 

“Because everyone should know how to drive stick,” Derek said from the passenger seat. 

 

“That and no one gets to drive Derek’s car,” Stiles said, squished in the middle of the back seat between Isaac and Boyd. “I’m _sleeping with Derek_ and I don’t get to drive his car...” Derek glared at Stiles through the rearview mirror and the boy squeaked. Isaac and Boyd snorted. 

 

“You wanted to learn to drive, I’m teaching you to drive, now start the car,” Derek said. Erica looked around the Jeep and then turned the key. Nothing happened. 

 

“Jeep’s broken,” Erica said. 

 

“You have to step on the clutch,” Derek said. The three in the back could see he was trying his best to be patient. Erica looked at the pedals and stepped on the third one, turning the key. 

 

“Yes!” She cheered as the car roared to life. Then she lifted her foot off the clutch and the car lurched forward. And died. Boyd, Isaac, and Stiles were all thrown forward. Derek hit his head with the palm of his hand. 

 

This was going to be a long day. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Two hours later, Derek and Stiles sat on the edge of the parking lot. Erica had kicked Derek out. “YOU’RE STRESSING ME OUT!” She had yelled, punching his arm until he got out of the car. Stiles followed and Boyd and Isaac ro-sham-bo’d for who would get stuck in the front seat. From where they sat, Stiles could see a nervous Isaac trying to explain to a frustrated Erica as Stiles’ Jeep scooted across the parking lot. Stiles winced at every screech and halt. 

 

“You’re buying me new brake pads,” Stiles said. “And a new clutch if she keeps this up.”

 

“We’ve been here two hours and she hasn’t made it across the lot yet?” Boyd asked, coming up behind them and handing Derek and Stiles paper bags with fast food in it. Stiles looked in his bag and saw curly fries and grinned. 

 

“Yes! Boyd you’re my new favorite,” Stiles grinned, shoving a handful in his mouth.

 

“I thought _I_ was your favorite,” Derek asked, feigning hurt. 

 

“My affection is bought with food, you’ve been demoted, sorry babe,” Stiles teased. Boyd rolled his eyes and Sat on the other side of him. 

 

“Maybe you should have started her with an automatic,” Boyd said and Derek side-eyed him and he quickly shut up. Finally, with the Jeep halfway across the parking lot, Isaac threw himself out of the car, hands in the air, looking at the other three incredulously. 

 

“I give up!” He yelled, and the others were shocked, because Isaac wasn’t really one to yell. Erica sat in the car still, banging her head on the steering wheel. Stiles sighed and stood up bravely.

 

“Stiles?” Derek looked over at him. 

 

“If I don’t get out of this alive, I want you to have these,” Stiles said, handing his dinner to Derek before trading places with Isaac, sliding into the passenger seat of the car and closing the door calmly. 

 

“Hey Batman,” Erica mumbled, her forehead pressed against the steering wheel, long blonde hair covering her face. Stiles patted her shoulder.

 

“It’ll be alright Catwoman.”

 

“This sucks.”

 

“One more time, okay?” Erica groaned but sat up. “Now you need to kind of feather your feet until you feel it catch. Just relax.” Erica sighed but turned on the car. Stiles held his breath as Erica did as he described. Suddenly, the car was moving forward. 

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“Don’t step on the brake!” Stiles yelped. Erica nodded and kept her foot on the gas. “Alright, now that is the hardest part, alright, let’s shift to second...”

 

Within ten minutes, the Jeep was driving in circles, forward and backwards, around the parking lot. Isaac, Derek, and Boyd all stood on the curb with their jaws dropped. 

 

“Think you can take this on the road?” Stiles asked. 

 

“Can I?” Erica asked. Stiles nodded and Erica turned out of the parking lot, shifting to second and then third. 

 

“Um...Erica?”

 

“Derek was mean, Isaac was annoying, and Boyd didn’t buy me dinner, they can walk home,” And she sped down the road toward the Hale House, Stiles gripping onto the side of the Jeep for his life.

 

“She’s not coming back is she?” Isaac asked.

 

“Nope,” Derek shoved his hands in his pockets. Boyd looked between the two and then picked up Stiles’ bag of curly fries, eating the rest in two handfuls as the three of them found themselves walking back to the house.


End file.
